


Is this Real Enough?

by Crynelium



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, at 1:30 am, haha yeet a short fluff piece, i hope u like this its just some soft piece i was suddenly possessed to write, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crynelium/pseuds/Crynelium
Summary: Diana woke up with something soft pressing on her lips.





	Is this Real Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Early morning Diakko piece written from Diana's point of view. Mmmmight make illustrations tomorrow!

Diana woke up with something soft pressing on her lips.

She opened her eyes, only to be greeted by a sheepish brunette, lying down in her bed.

"What was that?" Diana asked, a gentle smile was slowly forming on her face. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and slowly she found herself taking in more information around her. The sun was leaking through the windowsill, coloring everything in an orange filter.

"Nothing," Akko said, although the smile on hee face betrayed her words. Even without the smile, Diana could hear the slight tilt to her voice that always happened when she talked while smiling.

The blonde tried her best to tilt her head in a questioning manner while lying down in bed. "Sure didn't feel like 'nothing'." she quipped back. Akko's face shifted back to a sheepish expression.

"You'll make fun of me if I say..." she pouted.

"Do you really think so low of me?"

"No, but you've been hanging out with Amanda so much, and you've been getting sassier and sassier."

Diana considered those words for a moment, contemplating her answer.

"Okay, fine I promise I won't laugh." she settled for.

"Well..." she started, "I just wanted to... y'know."

"Know what?"

"Y-y'know!" Akko insisted, like the answer was really obvious.

"I really don't, Akko." Diana said. She brought up her hand to her mouth to hide the smile forming on her face and tried to suppress the laugh bubbling in her throat.

"You're laughing!"

"Forgive me," Diana said, a ghost of a chuckle behind her voice.

"You aren't really making this easy for me to say..." the brunette said, pouting.

  
"I could say the same for you."

Akko was quiet for a moment, and Diana supposed she was formulating a coherent response.

"Well?" she asked.

"I just..." Akko bit her lip, looking everywhere but at Diana, face almost as red as her eyes, "...wanted to remind myself that… that this is all real."

Diana furrowed her eyes in confusion. She wasn't expecting that answer. "What do you mean?"

"It's just, we used to hate each other! We were rivals—"

Diana snorted at the rivals bit.

"We kept arguing and arguing, stepping on each other's feet—"

"May I remind you that you were the one that did most of the stepping? Most of the time you stepped on your own.” Akko rolled her eyes.

"See! We're doing it now," then her eyes went back to Diana in an accusatory but playful glare "And don't even start with me." She said giving a short huff, crossing her arms. Diana gave a sly smile. She really had been talking to Amanda too much. The embarrassed witch only gave another huff of annoyance, but didn’t say anything else.

Neither of them said anything for a while, but it felt like a comfortable silence had encompassed the both of them. Now without anything else to focus on, Diana couldn’t help but look at her girlfriend.

With the sunlight coloring Akko in a golden light, it made it hard not to notice all the little details. The way her hair looked so different when it wasn't tied up, the adorable way her eyes just sparkled in the light despite the sleepy look she held. Her heart practically skipped a beat every time she took in every bit of Akko.

That's when Diana knew what to say.

"Close your eyes."

"What?" she said, surprised by the blonde's request.

"Just do it." Diana insisted. Akko gave her a look, as if saying _Um... Okay, fine._

She placed her hand gently on the brunette's face, cupping it like it was the most precious thing in the world, and slowly brought her lips to hers.

Fireworks didn’t explode in the background but she wasn’t aiming for a flashy kiss. It was a simple one, gentle but firm on the lips. There wasn’t any rain falling dramatically on them but Diana was close enough to Akko to feel the thundering of her heart, accompanied by her own. They stayed like that for a moment, then two.

When they separated, their foreheads were pressed together and Akko was flushed red, rigid, but smiling contently.

  
"Was that real enough for you?" Diana asked.

Akko responded with another kiss, and Diana could feel her smiling in it.

“...Yeah.”


End file.
